Crazy For This Girl
by Glitter Girl0588
Summary: Half song, half story, Tristan tells Rory how he feels...


Crazy For This Girl  
  
  
a/n: This is from Tristan's POV. Its just a one-day thing, and its based on the song, "Crazy For This Girl" by Evan & Jaron.  
  
"Great." Rory sighed as the bus disappeared down the street, leaving her stranded at Chilton, on Friday.  
  
I approached, ready to offer a ride. "Need a ride?"  
  
She looked me, apprenhensive, but nodded.  
  
"Nice car." She commented, touching the silver paint, and opening the door.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hot out, isn't it?" She asked me, as we sped out of the parking lot.  
  
  
She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind  
  
I watched her self-consciously press the automatic button and the window went down.  
  
"What are you doing for spring break?" She talked over the roaring of the Ferrari that just passed us.  
  
"Staying home." A motorcycle roared by.  
  
"Me too." She nodded.  
  
"My parents are going to Europe."  
  
She looked at me and laughed, "Leaving you here?"  
  
Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured it out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
I nodded, trying to swallow the mysterious lump that appeared in my throat whenever her beautiful laugh rang  
out.  
  
I don't think she realizes I like her. Remembering, she thinks I'm not over Summer. But the truth is, I was  
never over her in the first place. She thinks we're just friends.  
  
She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
  
We continued to chat, but I wasn't there. She had kissed me the night of Madeline's party, when we were both  
feeling down. I thought that Summer had been my world, my sky, my night, my day, my sun, my moon. But she wasn't. Rory  
is.  
  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now  
  
  
"Tristan, are you there?"   
  
"Sorry, just thinking."  
  
"You sure are a deep thinker." She smiled.  
  
"Hm."   
  
But that night at the party, Summer ended, but my world didn't. It keeps on revolving because Rory is in it.  
  
God, why didn't I do something that night? Why didn't I tell her how I feel? Because I didn't know. I answered  
it myself. I didn't know I was crazy 'bout her.  
  
Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured it out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
"So I guess you and Paris are just friends?" She asked me.  
  
"Yes." And that's all I ever want to be with Paris. Rory is another story....  
  
Why doesn't she notice how much I like her? Is she blind?  
  
But she can't be, or she wouldn't keep glancing at me with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Too bad. She really likes you." No I really like you, Rory.  
  
"I know. She's got it bad."  
  
We reached her house. I stopped my car.  
  
"Thanks Tristan." She said, giving me one last grin, her hand on the handle, ready to leave the car- and with her,  
my last chance.  
  
"Wait." I grabbed her elbow, and she turned to look at me.  
  
Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you  
  
"I-I- I like you Rory." Right to her face, into her deep blue eyes,  
  
She looked at me and bit her lip.  
  
"So you finally said it."   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're not scared anymore, are you?" She asked me, earnestly.  
  
"No." I answered confidently, "No I'm not." Boy was this good. "I like you Rory." She's right. I'm not scared to  
tell her how I feel.  
  
She still had a wiped out look on her face. " I know."  
  
That did it. A red blush fell onto my cheeks. But I had to let her know.  
  
"I'm crazy about you." I said to her again.  
  
"Well-" she started. "The truth is- I'm crazy about you too."  
  
Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured it out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
"Then-" I tried to get that courage back.  
  
Sensing my hesitation, she asked me slyly, "So I was wondering, there's this new place in town- would you like  
to go?"  
  
"Yes." was my answer.  
  
Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured it out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
One things for sure. I wouldn't ever stop thinking about her, going crazy for her. 


End file.
